


Scrap from the Screen-Play

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Trailer, pre-release speculation, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny piece of what might have been...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrap from the Screen-Play

**Author's Note:**

> The [new trailer](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Egcx63-FfTE) has given us insights into what to expect in the movie, and I have to report that a part of the novelization from the original screenplay has come into my hands. It is, unfortunately, only a scrap, but what I have, I'll share:

 

...and as the giant metal death yoyo unspooled its way disastrously through the half built ship Watson realized that Holmes was caught in the metal plating below. The detective was clearly too dazed to do more than stare at his oncoming doom, so the doctor ran toward him, leaping like a tightly trousered gazelle and sliding into a desperate cuddle which drew the detective's head below the danger zone just in time.

The clang of steel and the rush of air over their heads said the peril was over, and yet a better danger had formed. As their lips met...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment over at [](http://fandomsecrets.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandomsecrets**](http://fandomsecrets.livejournal.com/) and [](http://janeturenne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://janeturenne.livejournal.com/)**janeturenne** gets to dodge tomatoes too! She encouraged me!
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://cox-and-co.livejournal.com/282177.html).


End file.
